No Turning Back
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: I was dying, that much I knew... He offered me life... Is this really what I wanted? I couldn't turn back now. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I was laying in bed and this idea came to me... So I turned on some music and let my fingers fly freely... Enjoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had lost count of how many days, weeks, or months I had been insde this white room. The only decorations were the flowers and gifts my friends had given me. Pink and white roses from Sakura. Daffodils from Naruto. Lilacs from my cousin, Neji, with a card saying 'The color of your eyes'. The butterfly plushie from Shino. The light purple puppy plushie from Kiba.

I smiled softly, sadly, as I looked around this room. I looked down at my hands, they were even paler than before I was left in this hospital room for treatment and observation. My light purple eyes were tired beyond my fifteen years.

My only escape from this room, this personal Hell, was my portable CD player and my CDs, my dreams, and the occasional five or ten minutes of being allowed outside.

I longed for the outside world right now. I truly did. It was nearly midnight, I wouldn't be allowed out, not in a million years. I shook my head, I had to get out.

I was stablized for the moment, not one sign of what kept me in this place showing. I had bruises on my thin, pale arms from where they had put IVs into my skin. I didn't have one in me right now, I made sure of it. I stood from the bed and stumbled slightly. It had been a while since I had used my legs. They were thin and pale as well. I was petite to begin with, but it had gotten worse. I shook my head, looking around for a ponytail holder, I found one on the table next to my bed. I slipped my long, thin, black-purple hair into the band in a low ponytail before looking for shoes. All I found were my old white sandals. I smiled softly, slipping them onto my feet. I was wearing a simple white tank top dress that came to my knees.

I took a look around my hospital room and then looked at the number on the door. 86. I documented it in the back of my head so I could get back before any doctor or nurse realized I was gone. I shut the door silently and made my way down the hospital hallway, making sure not to be seen or heard. I eventually made it out of the hospital, sighing with obvious relief.

I looked around, breathing in the fresh air without a little mask over my nose and mouth. I smiled softly, finding what I was looking for. It was a little swingset with only two swings on it. It was old, it had been there since I was little, when I first started coming to this hospital for treatment. I walked over and sat on one of the swings, my favorite one. It was blue. The one beside it was red.

I found blue to be a calming color and red to be a rather infuriating one. I didn't know why, it just came naturally to me.

I smiled softly to myself, my eyes closed as I swang only slightly. I knew the old swing creaked sometimes if it went too fast or too high, and I didn't want to get caught. I coughed slightly and my body shook. I shook my head. Not now. Do not start now. I wanted a little more fresh air before I had to hurry back. I coughed again, covering my mouth to stifle the volume of it. My eyes darted to each side to make sure no one was near me, then, I heard a voice.

"You should get back to bed..."

It was a male's voice, it held no emotion, no concern what-so-ever, yet, it calmed me and scared me at the same time. I looked to each side again and then looked up.

There, in front of me, was a male who looked no older than myself. He had black hair with a tint of blue, spiked in the back. His eyes were that of the darkest black and his skin was lighter than mine. He wore khaki shorts, a navy blue t-shirt, and a pair of blue sneakers.

I just stared up at him, lavender meeting onyx.

"Did you not hear me?" the boy spoke again, looking down at me from his standing position. "You should get back to bed."

I looked away, a light blush covering my cheeks. "I d-don't want t-to go back to b-bed..." I said softly, shocked at the weak sound of my voice. I hadn't heard it that much lately. I had no one to talk to. "I-I re-really don't..."

The boy scoffed and sat on the red swing, it was as if no one was there, like a ghost. "I didn't ask what you wanted to do. I said you should get back to bed." he said, rolling his eyes. His voice seemed amused and slightly annoyed. Odd combination.

I did not look up at him. I coughed once more, sending a wave of pain through my body. I covered my mouth to quiet down the sound, but also to block the red substance from falling onto the ground.

The boy seemed to have teleported from the swing to underneath a tree about eight yards away.

I pulled a kleenex from inside a small pocket hidden in my dress and wiped the blood off of my hand and from around my mouth.

He walked up to me once more, cautiously this time. He seemed to be hiding something. "Go. Back. To. Bed." he said, his teeth gritted together.

I heard what he said, but I couldn't move. The world around me started spinning and my eyes shut, expecting to hit the ground, but all I felt were cold arms around me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This started out as a one shot, but I think I'm going to make it a multi-chapter. The first person to guess who the boy is gets whatever they want... Within reason, of course... And I'm sure everyone knows who our main character is... Well, R&R? Kthxbai. 


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Nightwish, Nightcore, or Toybox.

Here's chapter two... DuckyUchiha was the one to guess who the boy was...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I pushed myself up weakly into a sitting position. I didn't even bother wondering how I had gotten back here. I looked at the calender, my eyes wide. It had been three days. Three days!? This was not good. I need to stop doing that, sleeping for days on end. I looked down to see an IV in my hand. I gulped and looked away. I hated needles. I hated them with a passion. I looked around the room. The flowers had been removed while I was out. It was so plain. So unbearable. I noticed that my breakfast tray was sitting beside me in hopes that I would wake up today. I looked down at the foot of my bed and noticed that my plushies were still there, I smiled softly.

There was a knock at my door and I jumped. "Come in," I croaked, it was barely audbile, even to me. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Come in." I said with a little more confidence.

The door opened to reveal my four best friends and my cousin.

I smiled, "Hello," I greeted them happily.

Shino was the first to speak, "Hello Hinata-chan," he said, I could see his small smile. "How are you today?" He knew the answer to his question, the one I always gave whether it was true or not, but he asked anyway.

I kept my small smile. "I'm doing rather well," I replied. I didn't know whether I was lying today or not.

Shino nodded, "I brought you something," he said. He was hiding something behind his back, they all were, like usual. They all seemed to have something really special, like they knew something bad was going to happen.

I smiled, "Really? Let me see," I said softly, much like a little child.

Shino's small smile turned into an actual smile as he pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a Snapdragon. I remember him telling me about them back in our elementary Botany class. I took it gently and looked at it, realized it was crystal cut and painted to look like a Snapdragon. "So it will never die," he said surely.

"Thank you very much Shino-kun," I said softly, smiling.

"Me next!" Naruto exclaimed, practically pushing Sakura out of the way.

Kiba wasn't going to have it, "No! I'm next!"

A nurse stepped in. "Anymore outbursts and you'll be kicked out." She gave Naruto and Kiba a look and left.

I giggled at the embarassed looks on my friends' faces. "How about alphabetical order by last name?" I suggested, looking at Sakura.

The pink-haired girl laughed slightly at the two boys. Both looked a bit disappointed. She looked at me. "I know how much you listen to your CDs. I'm surprised you haven't worn them out yet." She got that glint her eyes that I hadn't seen in a while, it made me excited.

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan, show me," I pouted. I coughed slightly, shaking my head and smiling softly at my only female friend.

She pulled three CDs from behind her back. The first was Nightwish. The second was Nightcore. And the final one was Toybox.

I looked through them and smiled, hugging her as tightly as I could without hurting myself. I set the CDs on my table next to my portable CD player.

"Now I'm next!" Kiba punched the air and practically barked his statement.

"You. Out." That same nurse poked her head in and pointed at Kiba.

Kiba groaned and sighed, "Here Hinata, I remember how you always used to the puzzles in the middle of class..." he said, holding out a box wrapped in silver-purple paper and a purple ribbon.

I opened it neatly, yet quickly. It was a puzzle of a forest with mountains and a sunset in the background. "Thank you Kiba-kun," I smiled softly before the nurse poked her head back in.

"I told you to get out," she said.

Kiba nodded, he waved to me and left.

Naruto smirked, "Finally!" he sighed. He grinned widely at me.

I looked up at him, "What is it, Naruto-kun?" I asked. His gifts were always a bit off-the-wall, except for the daffodils. I cocked my head to the side.

"Close your eyes?" Naruto asked. "Hold out your hands?"

I giggled slightly and closed my lavender eyes, holding my hands out slightly. I felt something be placed in them, but I didn't open my eyes.

"You can open them now Hinata," I heard Naruto's voice.

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times to make the room come into focus and stop spinning. I looked down at what he had placed in my out-stretched hands. I smiled softly. It was a small violet box. I opened it, revealing a woven necklace with a wooden sunflower on it.

"I made it in shop with a bit of left over wood. Granny Tsunade showed me how to weave baskets and I just used that technique to weave the necklace," Naruto smile, proud of himself.

I smiled at him and tied the necklace around my neck. "Thank you Naruto-kun." I said softly. My face contorted and I started coughing, unable to stop the pain going through my body. I gasped for air after the coughing stopped, but it wouldn't come.

I looked around, I couldn't hear anything, my eyes were moving on their own. I could see Shino, Sakura, and Naruto being escorted out of the room. Neji was only allowed to stay because he was family. I soon fell back against the pillows. I couldn't hear anything and my eyes had slid shut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up. It was dark outside. I looked around my room and sighed softly, no one was there. I looked down at my hand, the IV had been removed. I could hear voices outside of my door. It was my cousin speaking with the doctor.

"You need to keep a better eye on her. If my uncle loses his oldest daughter it will hurt him greatly. She is like a sister to me," I heard Neji saying in a hushed tone. He knew I could come to my senses at any moment.

"She is stablized. She does not need to be watched at this time," the doctor replied sternly.

"You call having random fits stablized!? I would love to see what unstablized is to you people!" Neji snapped. I heard a nurse come up to him and tell him that he had to leave. He came back into my room and kissed my forehead. "Rest well." And, with that, he was gone, the door shut after him.

I looked at the foot of my bed, something was different. There was a white teddy bear sitting between the butterfly and puppy plushies. It had golden eyes and a black nose. It was holding a plush balloon that said 'I Love You' on it, there was a card in it's paw.

I slowly reached for it, opening it.

'We all love you Hinata. We miss having you at home. We miss your tea and homemade jam. We ran out just last week. It's still so odd not having you bustling around the Manor. Hanabi says hello. I wish we could see you, but I am so busy with work and your sister is off with her friends. Hinata... My first child... I love you... If anything happens, tell your mother I say hello... I know you won't give up easily, you have my blood running through your veins. You are stubborn. My little fighter. My little sunflower...

Love,  
Your father, Hiashi'

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I shook my head and wiped most of them away, still, more fell. I folded the card and set it back with the teddy bear. I shook my head once more. It must've been what Neji was hiding from me, the teddy bear at least. I knew the card was from my father. I slid off of the bed, falling onto my knees. I winced slightly, but pulled myself up shakily. I slipped my whtie sandals on and walked slowly to my door, listening for more voices or footsteps, there were none.

I stepped out of my room and made my way down the hall like had done just three nights before. I made my way outside, taking in the summer breeze. I walked over to that same little swingset. I sat down on the blue swing and went back and forth slightly.

"Why the blue one?" came that same voice from beside me.

I looked up. "I'm not supposed to t-talk to str-strangers..." I replied softly.

"I'm Sasuke," the boy said plainly. "What's your name?" There was no emotion to his voice.

"H-Hinata..." I stuttered.

"There, we aren't strangers anymore," he said certainly. "Why the blue one?" he repeated his previous question as he moved back and forth slightly on the red swing.

"I l-like the c-color blue," I said softly. I looked up at the half moon in the sky and smiled softly. "Blue is..." I paused, lost in thought. "Blue is a calming color. It can be peaceful like the night sky or devastating like the color of the waters that destroy the land... Almost like two different people... All in one..." I finished.

Sasuke's chuckle broke my train of thought, I looked at him, cocking my head to the side.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your definition for the color blue," he replied as if it were obvious.

My eyes narrowed slightly. "How is it funny?"

He shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Alright then mister, why the red one?" I asked.

He smirked slightly and then it faded. "When I was at this hospital..." he smiled softly, sadly, and then continued. "The red one was my favorite." He finished. He looked at me with that soft, sad smile.

I smiled back slightly and then started shaking, my body froze up. I started into a coughing fit. I wanted to ask him when he was at this hospital. I had never seen him before and I had been here almost my whole life, but I couldn't get the coughing to stop. I couldn't move my hands over my face to stop the blood from hitting the ground. Red liquid spattered on the ground adn the boy jumped away from it, grinding his teeth together.

I managed to stop the coughing, but I couldn't move. My eyelids slid closed over my pale purple eyes. He had caught me again, I could feel his cold skin against mine. It felt so... Relaxing. I could tell he was tense, something was wrong with him, but before I could force myself to ask, I had slipped completely into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. If anyone can guess what our dear Sasuke is, I'll give you a cookie! R&R? Kthxbai. 


	3. Chapter 3: Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Here's chapter three. And shinokunlover56 figured out that our dear Sasuke is, in fact, a vampire. Enjoy the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't that she was hard to carry, in fact she was rather light, fragile even. No. It was the fact that her scent was almost irresistable, especially the scent of her blood. I had to move away every time she coughed, for I knew it would happen. I shook my head as I made my way back to her room. No one noticed me, security was slacking horribly compared to last time I had actually stepped inside this hospital. The young girl in my arms had the same room I had when I was here. I could tell, I don't know how, I just could.

I looked down at her, she seemed at peace when she was asleep, it almost made me smile, but then I thought of the true pain she was in. I shook my head. I could not get attached to this human girl. She was fated to die, just as I was so many years ago. I could take it all away. No! Not that option either! She belongs in the sunlight, so she can smile and be happy. So she can see her mother. I'm not going to be selfish. She deserves where she's going. So pure. So strong.

I shook my head and walked into her room. Room 86. It was so different from when I occupied it. The CDs on the table. The crystal Snapdragon. The stuffed animals. It had been so plain when I was in this room. I had no one to come visit me. My brother was with relatives when it happened, the crash that had killed our parents, and I was to go live with them as well, but I was in Intensive Care for weeks before being put in this room. My brother never suggested to come see me and then I mysteriously disappeared from the hospital one night.

I laid her down on the bed, I had already done this once. Why did I keep bringing this girl back to the comfort of a bed rather than leave her outside? I didn't know what caused me to do it, but I did it. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and pulled the blankets over her. I shook my head, running my tongue over my elongated canines. I growled at myself. No. I will not have it. I turned and left the hospital before I did something stupid.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up, looking at my calender. Another two days were wasted being asleep. I shook my head and tried to sit up, I couldn't move. I had an IV in my arm again. I groaned. Why? I looked up at the plain white cieling, I heard voices outside of my hospital room once more.

"Hiashi-sama, she is resting, I'm afraid we ca-" the nurse was cut off by my father's stern voice.

"I wish to see my daughter whether she is awake or not. Her sister and I have come to visit and will not take no for an answer," he said.

It made me smile to know my father actually cared that much about me. "Let them in," I called as strongly as I could from my bed.

They must've heard me, for within the next few seconds, my father and sister were in the room. The nurse had followed to help me sit up. I managed to looked around while she was helping me. I was connected to at least three machines. I smiled at my father and then at Hanabi. "Hello..." I said softly.

"Oh, Hinata..." my father said quietly, placing his large hand gently over my tiny pale one. "I'm so glad to see you..."

I smiled softly, placing my other hand over my father's. "I miss you all," I said softly. I looked at Hanabi and gently patted the bed, motioning for her to sit up there with me.

The tiny girl immediately sat on the bed and curled up against me, her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her. "When are you coming home, Hina-chan?" she asked softly.

My voice caught in my throat for a moment and I couldn't speak. I shook my head and forced a tiny smile. "Soon, I hope." I said to the eleven year old girl.

My father saw the pain in my eyes as I said it, he looked away.

I started coughing, I couldn't breath. I shook his head. No. I wanted to spend time with my family. No. Stop it. I need to breath. Please. Just let me tell them... I shook my head, taking a deep, gasping breath.

"Hanabi, let's go..." my father murmured, holding his hand out to my younger sister. "Nurse!" he yelled.

I shook my head. "Father..." I managed to croak out. "Please... Stay..." I whispered.

"I cannot... We cannot..." he replied as Hanabi came to his side.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Please daddy... Don't go..." I choked out. "I love you... Both of you..." I whimpered.

A nurse had come into the room. She saw my condition and shooed my father out of the way.

My father, Hyuuga Hiashi, was crying. "I love you too Hinata, my child..." he said softly.

Hanabi looked at me, crying as well. "I love you too Hina-chan... You come home soon... When you do, I want to play Shogi with you. I've gotten better, I promise... Please just stay with us and come home..."

I nodded, "I will try my ha-" my words were cut off as I started coughing once more. Blood. It kept coming up, I couldn't stop it.

The nurse made my father and sister go outside of the room, I could tell that they hadn't completely left, even when I passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was in between awake and asleep. I couldn't decide. All I knew was that I heard voices again, though this time, they were right beside my bed.

I could hear my father sobbing and Hanabi was crying, the only one speaking was the doctor.

"I'm sorry," was all I heard of the whole conversation.

The doctor left, leaving me in the room with my father and sister. I was propped up on my pillows. I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I was connected to two IVs, a breathing machine, and also a heart monitor. I winced and slowly opened my eyes. "F-father... Han-Hanabi..." I croaked, my mouth was dry.

My father looked up. "Hinata!" His voice was full of shock and obvious relief.

Hanabi moved to the side of my bed immediately once she heard her name. "Hina-chan..." She tried wiping away her tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked the both of them, though I feared I already knew the answer.

"Hinata..." My father paused. "You don't have much longer..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there it is... Yeah... I'm really having trouble writing this... It makes me sad... But, all fanfics have to have something tragic about them... This one just started out tragic... R&R? Kthxbai. 


	4. Chapter 4: Stay

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Here's the next chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had been in and out for the past week. I liked the periods of time where there was no pain... No thoughts of how long I had... Nothing but the warm sun on my face and my music playing in the background... The periods of time when I was unconscious...

I could no longer keep myself stablized. I hadn't seen Sasuke since that last night. We had only had one conversation, but it was a light and friendly one. I still wanted to ask him about when he had been at this hospital. The next time I saw him, I would definately ask him.

I was still hooked to two IVs, I had been for the past week. I was still connected to the breathing machine. I was still connected to the heart monitor. They had stuck a tube in my stomach because I could no longer move enough to eat real food. It hurt. Everything hurt. My whole body felt like it was being crushed slowly. I still had my coughing fits, they hurt even more now. I still wore the necklace Naruto had made for me. I hadn't even opened Kiba's puzzle. I hadn't even listened to Sakura's CDs. I hadn't even touched Shino's Snapdragon since that day. I hadn't seen my friends in a week and a half.

I gasped, I couldn't breath. No! I was not giving up here! I needed to play Shogi with Hanabi! I needed to go flower shopping with Sakura. I needed to go bug hunting with Shino. I need to go get ramen with Naruto. I needed to play tag with Kiba and his dog Akamaru. I couldn't give up here!

I could feel my body starting to go against my wishes. I was shutting down.

"Do you want to live?" It was Sasuke's voice from the chair beside my bed.

I didn't have time to ask how he had gotten there. "Y-yes. Of course I do..." I said as strongly as my voice would let me.

He looked at me, standing from the chair. "If I could make it go away... Save you from this end... Would you stay by me?"

I looked at him oddly. "Wh-What?"

"If I help you, I want you to stay beside me forever..." he said simply.

"If you can make this pain go away... I promise I will stay beside you... As long..." I coughed, wincing. "As long... As long as you want me to..." I finally finished.

He nodded, "This may sting," he warned, though before I could register it, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I almost shrieked, but it came out as a gasp because of my weakened vocal chords.

I remember him pulling back hesitantly and then a look of sadness, relief, digust (mostly at himself, I could tell), and slight regret. Then I passed out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I don't know how long I was out, but when I awoke, I was in this intricately designed room. I was laying in a bed with sheer red curtains hanging all around it. I was underneath a thick yet cool, red and black comforter and I was propped up just slightly against red and black pillows.

I looked around the room, most of the decorations and designs were red and black. I slipped from the bed and looked around. I was still wearing my white dress. I looked around for a mirror, but I found none. I shook my head.

"I see you're finally awake..." came his voice.

I turned to him. "Explain..." I said softly, yet sternly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There ya go. Don't worry, it's not over... R&R? Kthxbai. 


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Here's the next installment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked at him, waiting for him to speak, to tell me where I was, how I got here and why I wasn't dead.

He shook his head, sighing. "You're... I'm... We're..." he scratched the back of his head. "How about I start at the beginning... I'll tell you my story... If you tell me yours..."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged. "Deal..." I said quietly.

The raven-haired boy took a deep breath that probably wasn't necessary. "I grew up with my mother, father, and older brother... My life was pretty normal... Then one day, when I was about sixteen... My parents and I were going tp pick my brother up from our aunt's house... My parents weren't paying attention, they were arguing about something, and they ran a red light... Pick-up trucks can't stop immediately... Especially when they're coming from both sides at once..." he paused and shook his head, not looking at me. "My parents died immediately... I was in Intensive Care for about six weeks... Then I was hooked to a few different machines for six more weeks in the same room you were in... 86..." He looked at me. "You ready for the unbelievable part?" he questioned.

I nodded, eager to know what had happened to him. I was confused mostly. How could he have been in the same room as me? He was my age, unless... I mentally shook my head.

He smirked slightly, "I don't remember who, but a man came to me and asked if I wanted to live... I replied with the same answer you gave me... And he turned me... Sinking his fangs into my neck... He brought me here and disappeared forever..." he said. "How's that for a happy ending?"

My eyes were wide. I shook my head. "Vampire..." I whispered.

"Exactly," came Sasuke's voice, it was slightly amused.

I looked at him, "Am I-" I couldn't finish.

He nodded. "Yes, you are..." he said. "It was selfish of me... But I couldn't let you die... I was all alone... And you... You struck me as interesting... Quiet... But interesting..."

I smiled slightly, sweetly. "Thank you..." I said.

It apparently wasn't what he was expecting to hear, judging by his reaction of wide eyes and a slight slip in character.

He straightened up and raised an eyebrow at me, clearly thinking I was one odd girl. "Well then..." he said. He shook his head. "Now, your story?"

I nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, he took a seat beside me. "My mother died when I was very young... During childbirth with my little sister Hanabi..." I said quietly. "My father and I never really got along, he always found ways to put me down... Using my sister and my cousin as examples and saying how they did this and that better than I did. I was always a sickly child... In and out of the hospital ever since I was five... Hanabi was only a year old... Neji was six..." I shook my head. "Even though I was in and out of the hospital for weeks at a time, I still made friends. Shino and Sakura were the first and they introduced me to Kiba and Naruto... Us five were inseperable... then I got stuck in the hospital for the last time... The pain was unbearable... Then I met you that first night... And then the next time... Discussing the colors of the swings..." I giggled slightly. "And then... That last night..."

He chuckled at the swings statement and then became serious. "That last night I couldn't bear to see you in anymore pain... I wanted to end it..."

""And I made a promise...' I said, remembering that part. "Forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, I don't know if I will end it here or not. It all depends on your reviews. If you want more, just review... If you want me to end it, then just don't review. R&R? Kthxbai. 


	6. Chapter 6: Experiment

A/N: Wow... Ok, so after a hellacious absence from this site, I was reading through my old stories and I decided that I should probably update... It's been... FOREVER. Well guys, we all know the drill. I do not own Naruto... So, if you're still paying attention to this story, here's the next chapter.

Also, I was reading reviews for this story, and kawaiiitahina123 wondered who turned Sasuke. Well, that's what gave me the inspiration to write this chapter after so long. So thank you. ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come child, I sense a new duckling in our family..." A silky snake-like voice came from the shadows of a dimly lit room. He spoke to a demented looking red head female with dark sadistic eyes. The two stood and disappeared from their hideout. "Time to pay a visit to my first child."

"Father, why must I come with you?" Asked the female, her voice chiming eerily as the two ran toward a town, their target being the two story house on the other side.

"To meet your brother, and whoever it is he's tainted." The man chuckled darkly, shaking his head, long black hair blurring his vision just briefly before the wind whipped it back behind him. His intricately designed old fashioned white nobility clothes rippled as the strong breeze gusted by the two.

They were nearing their destination. The two story house stood strong and proud, still baring the Uchiha symbol from generations before the fall of the richest family that once lived. The man's thin lips curled up in a proud grin.

"Be ready child, they won't take nicely to visitors." He looked at the prodigy he had created only three years before, the one he had decided not to leave alone. She had turned out wonderfully. A true killing machine when irritated. It was time to see the result of the one he left behind: the one who had turned another human out of kindness, the one who had hesitated to do so. He grinned, seeing an open window, lights on, and hearing voices. He put a finger to his lips to tell the female to keep silent.

Listening intently, the two down below heard a male and a female voice at the end of a conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He chuckled at the swings statement and then became serious. "That last night I couldn't bear to see you in anymore pain... I wanted to end it..."

"And I made a promise..." I said, remembering that part. "Forever."

In an instant, the man from below was in the room, as silently as a snake. "Forever may end sooner than you think little one," he murmured, his voice silky and eerie.

I jumped and spun around. If it weren't for my new state, I would have been knocked off balance. I glared and crouched, sensing something wrong with this man. "Who are you?" I hissed, shocking myself with the animosity.

Sasuke looked confused and then glared, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Hinata, behind me..." He whispered. He made it to where I couldn't help but listen.

The man held his arms wide as if saying, 'Come, give me a hug. There's nothing to fear.' His grin said otherwise. "Come Sasuke, my child, don't be so defensive." He looked behind him as the fiery red haired female jumped in and landed behind him. "Ah, child, you finally decide to join us?"

The female glared and then smirked. "Hello ugly duckling," she grinned, her attention focused on Sasuke. "Nobody in their right mind would love you so you had to taint an innocent dying girl?"

"It was my choice." Hinata muttered, defending herself and Sasuke. "He made an offer, and I accepted the consequences."

Sasuke growled. "You." He glared at the man. "You made me this... This creature! And left me alone!"

"It was a simple experiment. Karin here was the other half of it. My children. My son. My daughter." The chuckled in amusement at his own statement. The snake-like vampire grinned. "Now, I want that one." He pointed to Hinata and laughed maniacally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all I got for now guys, hope you enjoy the belated update. R&R. Kthxbai. Recognition to anyone who can guess who turned Sasuke. ^^


End file.
